The invention relates to a hinge, preferably a furniture hinge, comprising a hinge arm pivoted on a hinge axle supported in a cup-shaped hinge part.
In such hinges, it is frequently desirable that they possess a closing characteristic on the basis of which a closing moment acts on the hinge in the closing region which closing moment keeps, for example, a door connected to the cup-shaped hinge part in the closed state so that any unwanted involuntary opening of the door is prevented.